


Enough?

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Family is what I need [1]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape discussions, Roger doesn't exist because I hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Season 4 fix it where Brianna and Jamie actually get to bond more. This happens partly by bypassing Roger's storyline completely. Jamie gets to enjoy his little family, for the first time ever.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family is what I need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a xmas gift for my lovely friend A.  
> Hope others enjoy it.

Jamie sincerely prays to all the saints that there’s help in his answers. He hopes that dragging it all up again, first with Young Ian and now with Brianna, will help them, because it hurts to think of it, even now.

He hurts more to know that it has happened to his daughter. That she came back to save him and her mother and got raped, got taken with force, just as he had been all those years ago. It doesn’t seem fair, but then again, most things in his life haven’t been very fair at all.

He’s sired 3 children, but he’s never gotten to be a father, never got to hold his babies when they were young and completely helpless. Barely got to teach Willie how to sit a horse, but not enough else.

He hopes this is enough, enough for Brianna to stop blaming herself, but experience has taught him the hard way that it takes time, repeated reassurances to let it go.

-

The next day, Brianna comes to him first, and whispers, “will I ever want to?” and he learns it was her first time. It makes his blood boil, but he knows it’s not what Brianna needs from him right now. She needs him to be her confidant, not an over-protected Dad.

“It was a problem for me; when your Ma and I got to Paris. She didn’t like it, which I expect, looking back on it now, was less the lack of sex, and more the lack me talking to her. She’d been my first ever, you know? I wasn’t hers of course, and I was so young, but it was glorious. And Randall made a point of it you know, to confuse him and her in my mind. So when we tried, all I could see was him. And I wanted to kill him, but definitely not my pregnant wife, so I kept my distance.”

Jamie looks Brianna over, next to him, both of them working absently, and she’s not disgusted or anything, just sad like he was yesterday when he heard her story.

“I guess it would’ve been better if I let her help me, but it didn’t seem like a possibility at the time. I had to be strong for her, strong for our baby, plus, strong for the whole country of Scotland since we were trying to stop the rebellion.”

Jamie smiles at the thought of those well-laid plans. They’d believed they could save so much then.

“It wasn’t a good time for me, but I hope you can take more comfort in us, relax more, and talk to us. I was stressed and excited every single day and it undoubtedly didn’t help me.”

Brianna hums positively and then turns to him and says, “I’m glad I have you and Ma.”

Jamie feels like he’ll burst with pride and joy. It feels a bit overwhelming, after going through such heavy memories, but it’s what he’s longed to hear since Claire was pregnant of Faith.

“Oh, Bree, _leannain,_ that makes me so happy to hear. I’m so glad to have you too.”

They don’t talk more, but Jamie feels like he’s walking on clouds all day long, working with his daughter, getting small smiles from her and a glimpse of her all Scottish red curls flashing all over their little farm. He could do just this for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

Him, his stubborn wife and his beautiful and brave daughter. It is more than enough.


End file.
